thebestpmfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry II
Larry II was the most long-lived of the 400 baby rhubarb plants PM Wheatley ordered for the garden of No. 10 in April 2012. He was originally planted in a window-box located on the windowsill of the PM's third-floor flat, along with two other rhubarb plants, Winston and Carenza. Despite (or perhaps because of) the PM's overzealous care, the window-box never thrived, and by mid-June 2012 Larry II was the sole survivor. The PM eventually informed Her that he wouldn't be able to attend the annual Party Conference in Brighton unless there was a change in Larry II's condition. She responded by throwing the plant out of the third-floor window. The PM took this extremely badly and spent most of the week-long conference AWOL and sulking in the turtle exhibit at Brighton Sealife Centre, which may or may not have been exactly what She intended. Larry II was the spiritual successor to Larry. Twitter Mentions *Seriously worried about window-box- hosepipe ban is really taking its toll. Only 3 rhubarbs left & I think Winston's a goner. [https://twitter.com/search/%23RIPWinston ‪#'RIPWinston'] (15/6/12) *Carenza and Larry II looking none too clever either. Do not understand it- keep soaking them with Evian & Baby Bio etc. Should be thriving! (15/6/12) *Tried running a hose up the stairs to circumvent ban but sprung one TINY leak and L of O started going on & on & ON about Health & Safety. (15/6/12) *For God's sake, talk about a stuck record! Besides, people pay serious money for indoor water features- it's good Feng Shui! [https://twitter.com/search/%23fact ‪#'fact'] (15/6/12) *Was THIS far from telling him to stuff his H&S handbook up his nose tbh. Larry II & Carenza's LIVES are hanging in the balance here. (15/6/12) *Window-box report: Sad news. Carenza's gone all soggy and yellow. Either she's some amazing new rhubarb/custard hybrid, or she's had it.(17/6/12) *Will have to uproot her- feels wrong to mess with the dead but can't imagine sitting next to a corpse is doing much for Larry II's morale.(17/6/12) *Staying positive & placing Larry II under 24/7 intensive care- misting, compost, Jazz FM, etc. He's a fighter- I'm sure he'll pull through! (17/6/12) *Conference starts on Tues. Heavy, heavy decision looming here. At the end of the day, is my responsibility to Larry, or the British voter? (17/6/12) *It's a stumper, no doubt about it. I mean, one is a helpless organism totally dependant on me for protection, and the other is my pet plant. (17/6/12) *Window-box report: No change. According to 'The Great Book of Rhubarb!' it could be a virus. Might have to effect some sort of quarantine.(18/6/12) *Either way there's nothing for it, going to have to bring Her up to speed on the whole situation vis-à-vis the conference. (18/6/12) *Not going to lie, I am more than a bit nervous- she's been planning for this for MONTHS. Going to have to break it to her gently. (18/6/12) *By text. (18/6/12) *'Hello! You're looking particularly radiant this morning-' start with a compliment, good tactic- 'is that a new sweater by any chance?' (18/6/12) *As if you could tell, she's got about nine million & they're all exactly the same- not actually going to say that, it's just an observation. (18/6/12) *'Just a heads-up, got a tiny horticultural, horticulture-related issue to run past you here- nothing major! No need to panic!' (18/6/12) *Keep it casual, best strategy- 'Rhubarb's a bit poorly, so basically there's a slight chance I won't be able to make the conference.' (18/6/12) *'Soz.' There! Classic. Sure she'll understand. (18/6/12) *Annnnnd... sent. (18/6/12) *Would you believe it, she took it ASTONISHINGLY well! Calm as anything! Just goes to show, really, the importance of good communication. (18/6/12) *She says she's on her way- she totally understands my dilemma & would like to do something to aid the decision-making process. :D (18/6/12) *RIP Larry II. pic.twitter.com/s0YpitJY (18/6/12) *En route to Brighton. Raining. Fed up. Still cannot believe she did that. (19/6/12) *First-degree rhubarbcide, right in front of my very eyes. Bet old David Lloyd George never had to deal with anything like this. (19/6/12) *Thing is, keep getting distracted by random facts, like how much air a rhubarb plant catches when it's launched out of a 3rd-floor window. (19/6/12) *Answer: a lot. (19/6/12) *Bloody Caroline. Sometimes I seriously do not know who she thinks she is. (19/6/12) *Look at her, sitting there like she's the Queen of the flipping Realm. Texting away as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.(19/6/12) *Plant-murderer. (19/6/12) *Bad enough having to put up with Her Highness telling me what to say all week because apparently MY ideas are 'too challenging to execute.' (19/6/12) *Wouldn't have thought that'd be a problem for her- Larry II was mine and she clearly didn't find it too challenging to execute HIM. (19/6/12) Category:Things Category:Characters